Cant teach an unfashionable girl fashion tricks
by Box Persona
Summary: Box Personna is kidnapped by Fashion Freaks and they attempt to give her fashion advice... What hilarity will insue?
1. KIDNAPPED To quote Boxey: DUN DUN DUN

**~*Box Personna's POV*~**

Do you see anything wrong with my clothes?

I do not see anything wrong with the way I dress.

So what if they hide my "figure"?

So what if they're not tight and revealing?

They're comfortable.

Isn't that what matters?

Seeing as I'm in the back of a van, blindfolded, bound, and gagged... no.

Sigh.

**~*Gem's POV*~**

I drummed my perfectly manicured nails on the dashboard of the white van as Mai stepped in. "She's back there?" I asked. Mai simply nodded. "Then let the advice begin!" I smirked as I put my high-heeled foot on the gas and turned the key with my slender fingers.

**~*Seto's POV*~**

Another stupid party that I have to go to at Box Personna's, oh joy. It's always the same. We hang around the pool, **they embarrass Yami Yugi-ette. We migrate inside to play babyish party games, ****they embarrass Yami Yugi-ette. We have a drag race, losing horribly, **they** embarrass Yami Yugi-ette. **They** being Box Personna and Kupo, of course... **

A little heavy on the embarrassing Yami Yugi-ette, possibly.

Sigh.

Sitting in the passenger seat of my sisters' car, both of us staring moodily at the road in front of us. Me because I have to go to this party, or **they**'ll torture me beyond... Well, a lot. Not that they won't anyway.** Her because she has to go to this party, or **they**'ll torture her beyond... A lot? She is Box Personna's muse after all.**

Sigh again.

My sister maneuvers the car into Box Personna's winding driveway.

"Hey, isn't that... Mai?" She said, stepping out of the car. "Hey, she's dragging..." She paused. "Welllll, there isn't gonna be a party any more" she said, dropping into the drivers seat again.  
"What?" And then Mai walked past, dragging a red head in baggy clothes. "Ah."

**~*Joey-ette's POV*~**

There goes Box Personna.

Maybe I should go help her.

...

Naw.

-----*-----

Box Personna: Don't ask O.o;

Yami Box Personna: Review! Review!


	2. The show begins! To quote Yugiette: Gasp...

**~*^Yami Yugi-ette's POV^*~**

My brother was sitting on a stool. I walked in, shoved him off, and sat on the stool.

"Hey!" He scowled at me. I smirked at him. He threatened to pull me off. I threatened to crush his ribs.

Everyday stuff.

Sigh.

So.

Bored.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"I bring greetings from hell."

"Really."

"Better believe it."

Silence.

I always hated silence.

I got off the stool.

"I say we burn down a tall building."

"What!"

"What?"

He rolled his eyes and got up.

I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him down again.

He scowled at me again.

I smirked at him again.

Silence as I rest my foot on his chest, yet again threatening to crush his ribcage.

"You'd never do it. You'd pull out goodness from your heart and wouldn't kill your brother."

"Wanna bet?" I lift my foot, quite eager to prove him wrong. As usual.

Yugi stood in the doorway. "Threatening to kill my yami again?"

"Always, short stuff. Always." I turned around to face him, smirking. He shrunk back. Yes, fear me, mortal. enter insane laughter here

I felt my brother grab my ankle.

"If you even try to pull me down, I will smash you through the wall and you will plummet to your death as I laugh manically and enjoy hearing you scream in pain." He let go.

I sat on the stool again.

Silence.

I hate silence.

"I came to tell you Box Personna phoned. She's invited us to another party." Yugi finally spoke up.

"So they can embarrass me and find ways to make the bishies strip?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Sounds good to me!" I jumped off the stool, landing approximately a half a centimeter from my brother. "Get up or I'll shove my very sharp boot up your ass."

He got up.

"And I'm driving."

I enjoyed the look of terror on their faces when I said that.

**~*^Box Personna's POV^*~**

Still in the back of a truck.

Still bound and gagged.

Hey! We're slowing down!

I just remembered.

I was gonna have a party.

CURSE YOU ALL TO ETERNAL DAMNATION!

To quote Joey-ette.

**~*^Yugi's POV^*~**

Yami's sister is evil!

Pure evil!

EEEEVVVVVIIILLLLL!

I pity my sister.

With her as a yami.

Sigh.

**~*^Yami's POV^*~**

My sister is evil!

Pure evil!

EEEEVVVVVIIILLLLL!

I pity my hikari's sister.

With her as a yami.

Sigh.

**~*^Joey-ette's POV^*~**

... People are starting to arrive.

I wonder if Kupo will be here?

I think Yami needs a makeover.

Another one.

Not a goth one with yellow polka dots this time.

Or the hilarious one Box Personna gave him in Dollar-Wine's story.

Something... New. Exciting. Possibly shiny.

Well speak of the Baka Pharaoh Scum! There's Yugi, Yami and the evil one now!

They look windblown and extremely freaked out.

She looks bored.

Go figure.

**~*^Box Personna's POV^*~**

There are perfectly manicured fingers clasped around my ankles and wrists. I'm being carried into...

"A STUDIO?" I shriek. Hee-hee, they took off my gag, baka's.

Then, out of the shadows, a blond head appears.

"GEMINI?"

"Gem to you, darling." She grinned sweetly and then turned to the RFF carrying me. That could either be Random Fashion Fans, or Rabid Fashion Freaks. I prefer the freak one. "In the chair."

And they put me in a chair. It's fluffy. Ick. At least it's not pink. It's blue. The other ones pink. Ick, ick. Double ick. Possibly even Yuck.

And Gem sat in the pink chair.

I shudder.

How can she touch that?

"Unbound her. Now, darling, if you try to run away, we will hunt you down and lock in Friendship Land. With Tea. {{A/N: And poor Yami Malik! XD See Dollar-Wine's story for deets!}}"

Shudder!

Yes! I'm free! I rub my wrists, scowling at everyone, even the cameramen and the studio audience.

**~*^Gem's POV^*~**

"Hello, and welcome to!" Mai, sitting on the other side of our captee, spoke up.

"Fashion Advice for the Highly Unfashionable!" We both flash dazzling smiles at the camera.

Box Personna scowls. "I like my clothes. They're comfortable. Who cares if they're..." She uses air quotes! "'Unfashionable'?"

The audience, right on cue, gasps.

This is so worth the money we're paying them.

Thank God Seto-ette doesn't like Box Personna. Otherwise we might possibly not have had enough money. 

Although she could use with some fashion tips too...

I shake my head disbelievingly. "Fashion is everything!"

Box Personna is silent for about a millisecond. She bursts out laughing. "You must be joking!"

"Never, darling."

She scowls again.

^*^*^*^

Box Personna: That was... Different...

Joey-ette: How many times did you plug Dollar-Wine's story in here?  
Box Personna: *counts* Only two!

All: *rolls eyes*

Yami Box Personna: Review! Review!


End file.
